What?
by nozebrahere
Summary: Reid is finally getting over Rebecca. So what will happen when the team has to go to Texas and Reid has to go undercover, especially when he meets the only person who has ever beaten him at shooting.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Criminal Minds. Yipee the sequal is finally up. I hope it doesn't suck to bad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three months had passed after Kevin Knight was arrested and put into jail. He was serving a life sentence with no hope of parole. Reid had finally stopped blaming himself for Rebecca's murder. Lila had got out of the hospital and after a brief visit to the team to say thanks she went back to Hollywood.

But even though everything had gotten better, Reid still felt like he was cheating on his wife every time a woman came and said hi to him.

He loved Garcia like a sister, but her way of fixing his problem was to set him up with every one of her single friends and their cousin.

And right now he was on a date with one of her friend's niece. It seemed like everything on her was fake. She had contacts in her eyes to make her eyes look blue, her nose job was crappy, he could see that her hair was brown by her roots, and he could tell that she had had breast implants.

But the date had gone down the drain the moment Reid and her met. He had asked for her name and laughed when she told him her name was Bambi.

The only reason he was on this date was for Garcia. He had cut the last six dates short because they didn't have anything in common, so he had promised her to stay for the whole time for this one. He was regretting that promise dearly.

"So do you read?" He asked her. It was safe ground for him. Everyone had read a book and had

"Oh yeah, I read vogue and people all the time." She told him smiling.

"I mean a book, like Moby Dick." He said the first book to come to his mind.

His date smiled and asked, "Are you trying to seduce me?" Bambi leaned forward, rubbing her foot against his leg and whispered, "Because you don't have to try that hard."

Reid slightly pushed her away. "That wasn't a sexual innuendo."

"Penny didn't tell me you could speak Spanish." She said, her eyes going wide.

"That wasn't— never mind." He knew a lost cause when he saw one and didn't say another word.

He excused himself and went to the bathroom.

When he was out of eye sight of Bambi he took his phone out and hit speed dial calling the one person who could get him out of this mess.

"Hello?" J.J. asked over the phone.

"J.J. you have to help me. I'm on the date from hell." He told her desperately.

"How bad is it?" She asked chuckling.

"Can you call me in five minutes and tell me we have a case?" He asked her.

J.J. stopped laughing, "Is it that bad?"

I'll tell you all about it at the office tomorrow." He told her. He hung up and walked back out and saw that she was sitting at a table by a window.

Just before he sat down his phone rang. "Reid we have a case." J.J. told him.

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I drop off Bambi." He told her and he closed his phone.

After he dropped Bambi back at her home he called J.J. back. "Thanks for that. I owe you."

"No Reid, I'm serious, we have a case we're leaving as soon as you get here. We're going to Texas."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like this one, oh and should Reid fall in love with. I'm not really sure and I'm to lazy to choose, so I'm leaving it up to the reviewers. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Criminal Minds

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid raced over to the airport and met everyone on the plane.

"So how was the date, pretty boy?" Morgan asked.

"Remind me again why I go out on these blind dates again?"

"You're a sucker when it comes to Garcia and can't say no to her." Rossi told him without looking up from the file he was reading.

"Nobody can say no to me." Garcia said as she walked on the plane after Reid. "How was your date?"

"Oh, you know." Was all Reid said. He didn't know how to tell her that he didn't want her to hook him up with anyone else.

"He hated it." The rest of the team said together.

"No, I didn't hate it; it's just that she's not my type." Reid reassured the blonde in front of him.

That was when J.J. saved him. She handed him the file on the case they were working on as the plane started to move.

The case was about people being shot to death out in the country. It ranged from single old men and women to families of different sizes. And they were killed fairly close to their houses and the M.E. had found three different bullets in each victim, so there were at least three different killers.

"They went for the easiest targets fist. And their getting bolder." Emily said to the team at large.

"They have to be locals from the nearby towns," Rossi said, "I've gone hunting in Texas, if you get off the trail you can get lost easy."

"So we're looking for three locals Texans who own guns." Morgan said speaking up, "That'll be easy."

"It will be." Hotch said. "They already know who it is."

"Then why call us?" Morgan asked looking around at the others.

"They need someone to go undercover to get the evidence that they actually did it." At Hotch's statement everyone looked over at Reid.

"What, why me?" He asked not liking what they were asking him.

"You're the best shot out of all of us." Morgan told him. "You're better than Hotch."

They had had a friendly tournament a few weeks ago and Reid had blown them all out of the water. He had made Hotch look like an amateur.

Reid closed his eyes. "Fine," he said knowing he had no choice. He opened his eyes and looked at Hotch. "So who is do they suspect?"

"John Marilyn, Bret Thomas, and Daniel Fisk." He said handing Reid their photos.

"How good are they?" Reid asked as he studied their faces.

"The sheriff says that they're the best in the state."

Reid couldn't help but smirk at that. "I'll be able to get in with no problem."

"Why's that?" Rossi asked giving Hotch a questioning glance who gave him one right back.

"If they're the best in the state then that means that they have had to compete in tournaments."

"So?" Morgan said not getting it.

"They would have heard of me." Reid's smile grew wider, the team had only seen Reid look so confident when he was spouting out facts for a new case.

"Why's that?" The whole team looked confused by this, they knew he was best in shooter in Nevada, but they didn't know why three guys from Texas would care, especially since Reid hadn't been in a tournament in years.

"I'm second best at shooting in the nation."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That is the second chapter, I'm working on the third, but it may take a while for it to come up, so I hope you enjoy the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own criminal minds

Sorry for the short chapter, I'm going through writers block and I'm starting on another story.

Well have fun with this chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team had just settled down and were going through the pictures and reports and Reid when a woman came walking up to them. She saw Reid and walked up to him. "Dr. Reid, it's a pleasure to meet you at last. I'm a big fan." She said with enthusiasm. "My name is Angela, I heard from the Captain that you were here, and I was wondering if it was because of the tournament next week."

"Oh, there's a tournament next week?" Reid asked. He had stopped following the tournaments for shooting two years after Rebecca died. It had hurt too much to too watch them, let alone participate in them.

He heard Rossi couch behind him and knew that this was his cue to start going playing his part. "I thought it was this week?" He said recovering himself in time before she got to suspicious. "I guess that explains why hardly anyone's here."

"Well, I guess I will talk to you later." She walked backwards still talking to him, "If you need anything, anything at all, just call me twenty-four seven." She walked into desk, and almost toppled over. She turned beet red and walked out of the room as fast as she could out of the building.

After she left Morgan busted out laughing, Garcia was giggling, J.J. was wondering if what just happened was real or a dream, Emily's eyes went wide with shock, and Hotch's face had a slight tinge of enjoyment on it. Rossi was the only one who acted natural about.

He saw how Reid just sighed and went back to reading the reports like nothing had happened. "Did this happen a lot?"

"It happened more for Spencer then for me." A woman said as she walked confidently up to the team.

As soon as Reid heard her voice the tension in the group doubled. "Austin, it's nice to see you here." Read said as he got up from his seat once again.

"Hi, I'm Garcia." Garcia said as she stepped forward to shake Austin's hand. She wanted to get rid of the tension that was coming off the two people as fast as possible.

"Hi, I'm Austin Andrews." She said letting go of Garcia's hand and shaking everyone else's.

"How do you know Reid?" Morgan asked bluntly wanting to know what was up with the two of them.

"We use to compete with each other in tournaments." She said smiling. "And I kick his ass every time."

"I thought you were the best?" J.J. asked.

"No, I'm second in the nation. Austin came in first." Reid said with respect in his voice.

"No one has beaten either of our records." Austin said with respect and pride in her voice. "But it's safe to say that I beat your record." She took a step forward getting closer to Reid.

Reid also took a step forward, "Only by an inch." Their voices had gone down to a whisper as they got even closer, their noses almost touching. They were both smiling at the banter; they forgot who was beside them as they went on with it.

Their bodies were about to get closer when Hotch coughed, making them jump back in surprise. "So Miss Andrews,"

"Oh, please Austin." She said still a little embarrassed.

"Austin," Hotch said correcting himself. "I don't mean to be rude, but we really need to get back to work."

"Oh, the Captain didn't tell you?" Austin asked in surprise.

"No he was to star struck by Reid." J.J. said chuckling.

Austin just rolled her eyes. "I'm going undercover with you." She told Reid, "We're engaged to be married."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With them getting closer and closer I kinda got that from bones.

And the start of the fifth season was awesome i can't wait for next weeks episode.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own criminal minds. I know, I know its been forever since I last updated, but it has been crazy here. School is crazy right now, but I finally got this worked out. So hopefully this will be good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" Reid asked in astonishment. He couldn't believe his ears. This couldn't be happening to him. This couldn't be real. "You're not serious."

"Yes, she's very serious," the captain said as he came over. "If something goes wrong, and you're by yourself Dr. Reid, then there is nothing we can do. But," the Captain said as Reid was about to protest and say that he could take care of himself, "if Miss. Andrews is there with you, she can watch your back."

"Why did you have to pick Austin?" Reid whined, "Why not one of my team mates?"

That was when Rossi stepped up. "Because we don't know anything about competitions, you and Austin," as Rossi said her first name he looked at her for confirmation that he could use it. As she nodded he went on. "You and Austin though know everything about it and you both can shoot a lot better than the rest of us."

Reid knew what he was saying made sense, but he was still going to argue. "Fine but why do we have to be engaged?"

At that Austin answered, "It would look a little suspicious if we came out there at the same time, not knowing that the other was going to be there, while they are in the middle of a killing spree and the FBI got here at the same time."

Before Reid could come up with a retort Hotch stepped in between them saying, "You both need to get out of here. If anymore of the locals come into the station, your covers are going to be blown before you can establish them."

"Fine," Reid said, getting back to what had brought them out to Texas in the first place, "We'll report in, in about a week." Austin and Reid walked out of the police station in silence, wondering how they were going to get through the operation without blowing their cover.

"So I guess you'll need an engagement ring." Reid said looking at her left hand, and seeing she had no ring anywhere on her hand. He suddenly felt guilty at the prospect of actually having to be close to someone that wasn't Rebecca.

"Spencer, I'm sorry." Austin said awkwardly. "I should have realized you were still grieving over Becky. I wasn't thinking."

Minutes went by and Reid didn't answer his new fiancé. He was still looking at her left hand, thinking. That was when he got an idea. It was totally selfish, but it could work.

Reid came out of his reverie just in time to hear Austin say, "I'll just go back in there and tell them that we are cousins or something like that." Reid grabbed her hand as she was turning to go inside, and swung her around more roughly then he had intended.

As Austin was swung around she tripped over her feet and she fell into Reid, making him fall to the ground. His arms wrapped around Austin as she fell with him. As they hit the ground Reid tightened his grip on her even more, making sure that she was ok.

For a few moments neither one moved, they just stared at each other. "Umm…" Reid didn't know what to say. "We better get out of here, before someone notices." He told her, saying the first thing that came to his mind.

They got up and walked down the street to a small restaurant and got a booth in the corner. "I'm actually ok with being your fiancé. But I was wondering if I could use you."

"Use me?" Austin asked, "What do you mean?"

Reid took a deep breath knowing she would say no to what he was asking. "I was wondering if I could use you to help me." He said, "to help me get over Rebecca and be able to go out with someone without feeling like I'm cheating on her." Reid knew that Austin would turn him down, but he also knew that his grieving over his wife had gone on for to long.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh man I really hope this turns out the way I'm hoping it does. Well hopefully you like it. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own criminal minds. Sorry for the slow updates. with school and everything it has taken me longer then expected to keep writing. But I promise I won't quite on this story. I want to know where it leads.

* * *

Reid was unconsciously using his puppy eyes to get her to agree. Austin looked into his eyes and melted. She couldn't say no to him with that look on his face.

Reid grabbed her hand without thinking and a shock went between them. They both yanked their hands from each other looking at the other one in wonderment. "What was that?" Austin asked not sure if the shock was a good thing or a bad thing.

For the first time, Reid had no answer, "I-I don't know."

Austin couldn't help but chuckle. "Are you telling me that the all knowing Spencer Reid doesn't know something?"

"Ha-Ha," Reid said still looking uneasy, "So how about we go over our cover to make sure there are no holes that Marilyn, Thomas, and Fisk can find."

"Ok," Austin said sitting up straighter. "How do we do that?"

"Well it should be as close to the truth as possible, so we don't have to keep up with so many lies." Reid said. "So we met about ten years ago,"

"Twelve years ago." Austin said with him. Austin glared at him. "You forgot when we met?"

"No, I was just… rounding it off." Reid said covering himself.

"By subtracting two years?" She asked in frustration.(1)

"Umm…" He changed the subject before he got himself into even deeper water. "We became acquaintances but didn't care to be around the other until after Rebecca's death." Reid said. He felt the usual pain that shot through him when he spoke her name, but the pain didn't hurt as much as it had before Knight came.

Reid had to thank Kevin Knight for what he did though. He made Reid face the past, see that Rebecca's death wasn't his fault.

"After Rebecca's death five years ago, we started to talk and one thing led to another and we became engaged."

"And we have been engaged for six months now." Austin finished for him.

"Wait, six months?" Reid asked confused, "isn't that a little long to be engaged?"

"Not really." Austin said off handedly. My best friend has been engaged for almost a year and a half. You just don't want to be with one woman your entire life."

Reid's eyes got a faraway look in them as he remembered getting married to Rebecca.

_It was a few hours before they had to go to the court house. Instead of having a large wedding like Rebecca and her ex- fiancé had had, they were just going to elope. They did not want anything that would take too much time; they were both afraid that Rebecca's parents would try to stop the marriage if they gave them time to look for them._

_So instead they made preparations at the court house. Danni and Hayley were there to witness the marriage along with Reid's mother, Diane._

_Rebecca had picked out his outfit, having him where a suit that, for the first time, matched. Everyone said that he would be nervous on his wedding day, but Reid wasn't. All he felt was happiness that he would be able to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved._

_The wedding seemed to go by in a flash, and before he knew it Reid was putting Rebecca's wedding ring on her finger._

Reid came out of the memory feeling happy and content that he was able to spend that time with her before she was taken away from him.(2)

"Sometimes, being with one woman is the best thing in the world." Reid told Austin smiling at her.

Before Austin could respond a man came to their table. "Dr. Reid, Ms. Andrews." He said bowing his head and touching his cap in respect. "My name is Gage Williams. I have some friends that would like to meet you, if you could come with me, please." His voice was heavy with a county accent.

Reid and Austin looked at each other with a look that clearly said, "So it begins."

* * *

(1)-- I got that from the show Leverage. When Sophie and Nate start arguing on the plane, about when they met. I just changed the years, and of course, the characters.

(2)-- I showed the flashback to tell that Reid still thought of Rebecca. But he doesn't blame himself anymore, and he is getting over it.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own criminal minds.

Sorry,Sorry, Sorry. I have been busy and have had writers blockitis. So hopefully you will like this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

* * *

They both walked out of the restaurant behind Gage; unconsciously Austin grabbed Reid's hand for comfort. As they walked they passed the team, who did not even look up. But at the corner of Reid's eye he could see Rossi giving him a wink.

As they headed towards a green Toyota truck, Reid saw the license plate and discretely took a picture of it, sending it to Garcia.

They all got into the truck, Reid making sure that he could get to his guns with little effort. Gage seemed to be friendly but Reid had learned from experience that killers could be the ones you least suspected.

Gage looked over and saw how tense Reid was and how he was positioned with his hand only a few inches away from his gun, and smiled. "You don't have to worry Dr. Reid; I'm just taking you to my friend's house. He has always wanted to meet you and Ms. Andrews. I guess you can say you two are his idols."

"Why doesn't your friend come into town?" Austin asked, getting into character.

"He doesn't like to be around big crowds." Gage said with ease.

"What's his name?" Reid asked taking his hand away from his gun.

"Marilyn, John Marilyn. His two best friends, Bret Thomas and Daniel Fisk, they live with him."

"Not to be rude Gage, but why didn't one of them pick us up?" Austin asked.

"Oh that's all right, ma'am. They had gone hunting and I had to get some dog food anyways, so I volunteered to come pick you two up." Gage said smiling at her.

Reid was looking out the window looking at all the signs on the side of the road, still listening to the conversation. "Isn't a little early to be hunting?" The way Austin had stiffened just a little bit, told him that she was thinking the same as him. That it wasn't deer they were hunting.

Gage gave a booming laugh, "In these parts Dr. Reid, it's never too early to go hunting. I would have figured you would have known that. Being a gun man, you must like to hunt."

"Well up where we live we there are strict rules about what to hunt and when." Reid made his voice sound wistful, but in reality he hated to kill animals. Learning how to shoot was a way for him to escape reality, to get away from the house and relax.

"Oh really, well that is too bad. But don't worry; I don't go hunting that much myself. I mostly duck hunt and fish." Gage told him.

As they got to the house a tall man in his Sunday best was standing at the door, trying to look bored but failing.

His short brown hair looked like he had just washed it only a few minutes ago. He met the three of them half way to the door. He looked like he was about to start jumping for joy, but instead he held out his hand, which was shaking slightly. "It is a great pleasure to meet you two, it really is." He said as he shook both Reid's and Austin's hands. "My name is John Marilyn. I know this is really stupid, but could I get your autographs?" He held out a piece of paper and a pen.

Both Austin and Reid looked at each other, trying not to laugh. Reid was the first to speak up. "Yeah, I would love to." Reid grabbed the paper and pen and wrote his name, then gave it to Austin who did the same.

She gave the paper and pen back. "Oh, I'm sorry, come on into the house. My momma would skin me alive if she saw how rude I was being." He said giving a charming smile to them.

"Well I'm going to have to leave them in your care, John. I've got to get back to the house and feed Stacy."

Gage said with a smile as he got back into his truck, and drove away.

As they all walked into the house, Gage asked, "What would you like to drink? I have beer in the fridge."

"Coffee would be great." Reid said.

"With five spoons of sugar," John said.

"The same for me,--" Austin said.

"With only two spoons of sugar," John said cutting in.

As John went into the kitchen to make the coffee, Austin leaned into Reid, "I knew he would have heard of us, but I didn't think he would be our biggest fans." She said a little irritated.

"Let's just hope that the other two aren't as big of fans." Reid said.

As he said that two men came walking through the door in overalls caring a deer each.

"Oh hello," Austin said smiling at the two men.

"You a cop?" The bigger of the two asked Reid.

Reid looked at the man and knew that it was Daniel Fisk. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you look like one," Fisk said, laying down the deer on the floor.

"Hey!" John shouted at the man, "Don't you know who this is?"

When the two men gave him blank looks John rolled his eyes and said, "This is Spencer Reid and Austin Andrews."

"What? No way!" Bret Thomas said with a huge smile.

"I still think he's a cop." Fisk said eyeing Reid up and down in suspicion. "Why are you here anyways?"

"We got tired of just hunting animals and wanted to hunt something a little more difficult." Reid said.

"Well you came to the right place; we could you someone with your skill, we just so happen to have what you're looking for." John said with a knowing smile.

* * *

Again hope you like the story so far and sorry for not having the chapter out sooner.

Hope everyone had a merry christmas and hope everyone has a happy new years.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry sorry sorry for such a late update, but it has been hectic at my house. With me babysitting my niece for two days, being stranded at my grandparents house for two days because the roads were flooded, then my computer not working right sometimes, and having writers block for sometime now it has been a mess. And I am ashamed to say that I had actually forgot about the story before inspiration hit me and an update should be coming sooner then this one. Please forgive me and thank you for reading and reviewing._

* * *

"John." Fisk warned, glaring at his best friend.

"What? This is Spencer Reid and Austin Andrews. They are the best. They have done everything else, mastered everything else." John said with stars in his eyes.

"Maybe," Fisk said in a hard voice, "But that doesn't mean that we can trust them with everything."

Bret looked at Fisk then at John then at Austin and Reid. "Man, John, Dannie's right. We need to know if we can trust them."

"But we can, they are the best, just think of what they can teach us."

Fisk closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." And he walked out of the house leaving the deer where it was.

* * *

"Garcia have you learned anything else about these guys?" Hotch asked.

"Well, sir, it seems that it is going to be pretty easy for them to get in." Garcia said smirking at the rest of the team.

"Why?" J.J. asked.

"Well," Garcia said dragging the word out slowly, "because John Marilyn is Reid's and Austin's number one fan."

At that Morgan started laughing. He already had a picture in his mind of what would happen when they all met.

"Apparently, for years all he has looked on the computer for is either guns or Reid and Austin."

"Then he knows that Reid is FBI." Emily said scared.

"Oh no, apparently our favorite genius and his new girlfriend," Garcia said the last part with excitement, nearly dancing in place. "They are respected by everyone. When each site found out that Reid was law enforcement they called him and asked if he wanted to have his job off record."

She gave each team mate a copy of e-mails that she dug up from Reid's account. "Luckily our Dr. Reid told each one to not disclose his job and each one respected his wishes."

Morgan looked at the e-mails in awe. "Baby girl are you saying that each one of these websites and magazines kept his job from getting to the public?"

"Yes my chocolate man that is exactly what I'm saying."

"But that's impossible, there had to have been a leak somewhere, people aren't that nice." Rossi said looking through the e-mails. "Have you checked the sites and magazines?"

"Yes sir I have, and I have double checked them, nothing."

* * *

Everyone was in the living room. Fisk had calmed down but he was still mad. But everyone was ignoring him.

John leaned forward getting down to business. "We talked it over. Bret came up with a solution to see if you really are on our side."

Austin and Reid looked over at Bret who gave a small smile as he took over the conversation to tell them what he had thought out. "There are FBI guys here. Five of them, you probably saw them when you were in town." He saw the couple nod and went on. "Well, we want their leader to be taken out."

* * *

_Well here you go, the block is removed and I already know what is going to happen. That in itself is a surprise even to me, lol. Don't worry i have not given up on this story even though at one point I almost did. Well enjoy the story and have a great year._


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Criminal Minds._

* * *

The couple went to their room that night thinking over what the three serial killers wanted them to do. They knew they had to become friends with these people, but did it have to be at the cost of Reid's teammates?

Reid got out his cell phone to dial Hotch's number but he saw that he had no service. "There's no service." He whispered just in case they could be heard through the walls.

"What?" Austin asked taking out her cell phone and seeing that Reid was right. "Then how do we contact your team?" Austin asked scared. She knew Reid's co-workers, it would be way too hard to hurt them, let alone kill one of them.

"Hold on." Reid said as he walked out the door. "Hey John where's your phone? I was wondering if I could call my mother and make sure she was doing alright before I went to bed."

"Oh sorry Spencer, I don't have a phone. It would be too easy for the police to track us if we used one." He said looking apologetic. "But hey, after you kill that FBI guy, you can call her from town."

A look of discomfort crossed over Reid's face before he could hide it, saying in a small voice, "Yeah."

"Hey is something wrong, man?" John asked stepping forward and leading Reid to the bedroom.

Reid looked over at Austin and an idea hit him, "Hey Austin and I were talking a little bit ago and we figured that if one of us were to go into town while the shooting took place, then that person could go into town for us and not be questioned about the murders."

John didn't say anything at first and both Austin and Reid were holding their breaths waiting what he thought. "You know what, that is an excellent idea, this is why you two are the best. Ya'll come up with the best plans. How about I get Gage to drive Austin to town tomorrow around six?"

"You know what that would be great." Reid said pretending that he just realized Austin was in the room. "What do you think honey? Are you up for going into town tomorrow?"

Austin tried to hide the indignation of being ignored as they talked about her while she was still in the room, but knew that this would be the best way for them to warn the team about what was going on. "I think that is a grand idea sweetheart."

"Then it's settled then. I'll go over to Gage's house and see what he thinks of the idea. I will see you two in the morning." John walked out of the room and out of the house whistling.

"So how are we going to work this out?" Austin asked looking at the bed.

"I could sleep on the floor if you want." Reid volunteered.

"No they would ask questions about why you were on the floor." Austin said.

"Well I guess we will just have to share the bed then." Reid said as he changed into his bed clothes.

"I guess you're right." Austin sighed as she got dressed also. Neither of them was that shy of dressing in front of each other, knowing that if they went to the bathroom in the hall then the residents in the house were going to get suspicious.

They got into bed and turned off the lights. But neither of them could get to sleep, they were too aware of the other one only inches away.

It seemed that morning could not come soon enough, when it did they were both relieved as they got out of bed at five in the morning.

They were woken up by John coming into the room with hot coffee giving it to them while they were still in bed.

"Come out whenever you are ready. Gage will be here in an hour to pick you up Austin. I figured you would want some time to get ready before you went into town. "

As they walked out of their rooms and into the living room an hour later Gage walked into the room smiling. "Well, sugar you ready?"

"Yes sir I am." Austin said smiling back at him. "I'll see you later Spencer."

"You're not going to give your fiancé a kiss?" Gage asked confused.

"What?" Austin asked a little shocked. At first she didn't know what to do. But looking around at the other men she could see that they were waiting for them to say good bye properly.

Reid saw this to so he wrapped his arms around Austin's waist and kissed her gently and for a moment they both forgot the others watching them as the kiss went deeper.

They finally pulled apart when Bret coughed, pulling them back to reality. They gave each other a weak smile that no one else caught.

As they watched the truck leave the drive way and down the road John smiled and said with the enthusiasm of a five year old, "Let's go kill us an FBI agent."

"God I hope this works." Reid said under his breath so no one could hear him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Yay another chapter done. I hope you like this chapter I made it a little longer then the last sorry excuse of a chapter. You will find out what happens to Hotch in the next chapter. Well until next time, and thank you for reading and reviewing._


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own Criminal Minds._

_I am like really sorry that it has been so long since I uploaded. "I am trying to make up for it with this extra long chapter, so hope you enjoy._

_And I know in the last chapter I said that you would all know what would happen to Hotch, but this story has a mind of its own. But don't worry in the next chapter you will find out what happens, I pinky promise. holds out pinky_

* * *

As Gage and Austin rode down the road toward the town, Austin tried to get her breathing under control.

Gage noticed what she was doing, "Don't like the country?"

"Not right now no." Austin said distractedly as she looked out the window. She wished Reid was with her, but knew that he was better at what was going to happen.

"I don't blame you, with everything that has been going on lately." Gage said with a grim smile. There was a silence after that as they both thought of the murders. "Don't worry; you will be back with Spencer in a few short hours."

Her head whipped around to look at him in surprise. "What... How did..."

"Spencer is a special man to have you come back to him every night." Gage said with sadness.

"What happened?" Austin asked hearing the sadness in Gage's voice and wanting to know who and what he was thinking about.

"Well two years ago my wife, Susan, met John, Bret, and Danny. We stayed with them for about a week while our electricity was out. Well when we got back into our house, Susan wanted to know everything about the three of them, and how well I knew them. She especially wanted to know about Danny. I really didn't pay much attention to it so I wrote it off as curiosity, but I noticed that whenever we got together, she would watch them, she would always watch Danny the most. I asked her about it and she said that she just didn't like them. I laughed at her and told her that they were good people. It didn't look like she believed me but she stopped watching them. But then one day she told me that she was going into town for some milk, but she never came back."

Tears were in Gage's eyes by the end of the story. "I'm so sorry Gage." Austin said with tears in her eyes as well.

"I asked the guys about it and they told me that she had been flirting with Danny for months. They didn't tell me before because they didn't want to hurt me. That day she had gone to their house and tried to come on to Danny, but he turned her down. She drove off and hasn't been seen since."

Austin didn't have anything to say, but she knew that wasn't what had happened to Susan.

By this time they had made it into town.

They both dried their eyes as they got out of the car. As they walked down the street to the grocers they saw the Sheriff walking towards them. And Gage did exactly what Austin and Reid had wanted him to do.

"Sheriff, how are you today?"

"I'm doing fine Gage, how have you been lately?"

"Just fine, have you met Austin Andrews?" Before the Sheriff could answer Austin interrupted him.

"No, we never had the pleasure of meeting. Hello Sheriff." Austin said taking his hand and smiling.

"Hello Miss. Andrews, it's a pleasure to meet you. Would you two like to come to the station?" The sheriff asked catching on to what Austin was doing.

"We would love to." Austin said as she grabbed Gage's arm and hauled him off after the Sheriff. She wanted him with her just in case something went wrong.

As they went into the station Austin saw the team bent over files and looking at a board covered with pictures of crime scenes.

"What's going on over there?" Gage asked.

"Oh that," the sheriff said looking over to where Gage was pointing to. "That's the FBI I told everyone about. There here to help with the murders out in the country."

"Oh really, do they know who is doing it?" Austin asked. But before the sheriff could answer her she walked away from the small group over to the team. "Hello, I'm Austin Andrews." Austin said smiling at them. Then very discretely she showed them that Gage was with her.

"Hello, can we help you?" Morgan asked at once playing along.

"I just wanted to meet real FBI." Austin said batting her eyes playfully. It took everything that Morgan had to not burst out laughing.

Austin went around the group and shook hands with everyone, feeling déjà vu as she did. She shook hands with Hotch last not saying a word. She then looked around at everyone else and said good-bye.

But as she was heading towards the door and Gage, Gage let out a shocked cry. "Hey why do you have John's photo up on the board?"

Everyone flinched at that. Austin was hoping that Gage would not notice the photos, but it looked like her luck had run out.

Gage saw Austin flinch and try to hide a guilty look off her face. "You know why it's up there don't you?"

"Yes." Austin said looking down. She liked Gage a lot but wasn't sure if she could trust him fully.

Hotch sighed and answered his first question. "John's picture is up there because he, Danny, and Bret are the ones who are killing the people."

"What? No that's impossible." Gage said in shock. "I would have noticed them killing people."

"Are you sure?" J.J. asked.

"Yes I'm… I'm positive." He said but it wasn't with much conviction. He remembered all the times that he had gone to their house and they wouldn't allow him in, or they would mysteriously disappear for hours at a time. "Oh my God," he said in realization, "How could I not have noticed it?" He sat back in the chair that was brought to him to sit in.

"Then… Then that means that you and… and Spencer knew what was going on." He said in shock.

"Yes, we came here to stop them from killing anyone else." Austin said. She then turned around and faced Hotch. "Which is why I'm here right now, Hotch I think you should open the note I gave you."

* * *

Hotch unfolded the note that was still in his hand and looked over it for a couple of seconds. "I'm supposed to be shot as soon as I walk out on the street." He said not showing any emotion.

Everyone looked on in shock. "Who is supposed to shoot me?" He asked calmly.

"Spencer is."

"How is he going to pull that off without killing Hotch?" J.J. asked in fear.

"Hotch you're going to need to put on two bullet proof vests, and a pin." Austin said seriously.

"A pin, why?" Hotch asked as he walked over to a chair and got his bullet proof vest.

Austin gave a grave smile as she said, "Because that pin will determine whether you live or die."

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be able to make the shot from here?" Bret asked in trepidation.

"I don't know, we may have to go higher up." Reid said not really paying attention. "Are you sure no one can see us from here?"

"Trust me I'm sure." John said with confidence.

Spencer was laid out on the ground. He had his rifle at ready and loaded.

"So how do we know that he will come out of the police station at the time we want him too?" Bret asked.

"That's one of the reasons why Austin went down there." Reid said as he adjusted his scope.

Fisk sneered down at Reid, "How do we know that she didn't go down there and warn them about what's going to happen?"

Reid closed his eyes, looking like he was annoyed as he said, "Why would she do that?"

"Because she's a woman, and women can't keep their damn mouths shut." Fisk said as he walked away.

"What does he mean by that?" Reid asked forgetting all about his scope as he looked up at John and Bret.

"Danny fell in love with a woman." Bret said.

"Shut up Bret." Fisk said in outrage.

"No, he should know. If Austin tells then he should be ready for what happens next." John said stepping up, and making Fisk fume in silence.

John nodded towards Bret for him to keep going. "Well Danny fell in love with Gage's wife, Susanna or something." He said like it didn't matter what her name was.

"They were staying over at the house for a little bit because of something or other." Bret said waving his hand in the air. "Anyways while they were staying with us Danny started flirting with her, but she didn't respond to him. He tried everything with her, but she was full on committed to Gage.

"Finally on the last day they were with us he told her about us killing for fun, and she took it horribly." He shrugged his shoulders like he didn't understand why she would. "He told her that Gage was in it as well. That was why he loved to hunt with us.

"She got into a big hissy and yelled at him, saying that we were all psychos and that her Gage would never do something like that, and stormed out. Then one day she came over and told us that she was going to the police."

At this Reid gripped his gun harder to keep them from shaking. "What happened?"

"What do you think?" Danny asked, his eyes seemed to glisten, but not from tears, from the excitement of remembering what he did to her. "I beat the shit out of her, she's somewhere in the woods. I don't remember where, so don't ask me to show you."

"We told you this story so you could understand what will happen to Austin if she tells what we're doing." John said with no remorse in his voice.

Reid turned around and prayed for the hundredth time that morning that nothing went wrong.


End file.
